Changing The Story
by Demi-Fae
Summary: By changing one thing, you could change the fate of the world.
1. Pilot

_**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM. If I did, Leverrier would die a horrible, painful death...**_

A young boy had just gotten of the train. With his white hair and porcelain skin, he seemed to be an old man from behind. But if looked at from the front, his mercury eyes almost radiated innocence. All in all, his face was angelic, if not for the angry red scar marring the left side of his face. **(Y'all know what it looks like, and I'm not gonna be able to explain it.) **He looked around, as if searching for something, before relaxing slightly. He took a step off the train and on to the pavement, glad to be off after the few days he had spent traveling. He took in the peaceful surroundings, breathing in the clear air. But, of course, it didn't last.

WHAM!

His head slammed onto the cement, causing a crack to resound throughout the station. He laid there with his legs and chest pinned, arms spread out and jaw slamming onto the hard ground. He couldn't see who had pushed him, and was now sitting on him, but he could guess.

"Allen-nii!" A voice called, confirming his suspicions. Allen felt her get off of his back, allowing him to breathe once again. Allen greedily sucked in gasps of air, them turned to the girl beside him. She wore a pair of military-style boots, the same midnight black as her cargo pants. She wore a low-cut white top, exposing a small part of her ample breasts. Over the top of that was a silver vest with silver buttons and a gold pocket watch swinging from her left breast pocket. On the same pocket, a rose cross was visibe- The symbol of the Black Order. Over all this, she had an heavy black cloak, a golden chain circling her thought to keep it steady. But her face was the most interesting. She had white hair, like his own, but with a few silver strands. Her eyes were covered by a worn cloth, where he knew he would see milky eyes, always knowing but never seeing. He also knew that he would see a midnight black scar over her right eye.

Allen smiled, happy to see his twin after so long. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you since Master found us..." Allen grimaced, as if remembering a horrible memory... Which he probably was.

Nella giggled, and answered in her slightly childish voice. "Well, after the General found that Finder..."

_*FlashBack*_

_Nella shivered. The thin blanket around her arms did little to shield her from the harsh wind or heavy rain. She snuggled closer into Charlie's, the Finder's, arms. _

_"Exorcist-Sama? Are you alright?" Charlie asked worridly._

_"Y-yeah, I'm fine," She replied weakly._

_Nella could practically feel the disbelief rolling off of Charlie in waves. She sighed. "Okay, yes, I'm not fine. I feel like fucking shit, and this weather isn't helping one bit." _

_To her surprise, instead of getting upset at her outburst, Charlie chuckled. "I kind of expected that, he explained. "You just went through a horror most adults never have to go through, and you just got torn away from your twin." _

_Nella had honestly never felt so connected to someone before._

_Charlie chuckled again. "You better get some sleep, Exorcist-Sama. Its a long way to the Black Order." But Nella didn't hear, as she had already fallen into its comforting clutches. _

**_~~LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK~~_**

_When Nella awoke, she didn't know whee she was. Now , as that would be a little scary to anyone, put yourself into a blind nine-ish year old girl's shoes. Yes, as you could imagine, that would be scary. _

_"Charlie?" Nella called out. "Are you here?" Nella was getting more scared by the second. "Ch-Charlie?" She whispered. No answer. She was alone, that much was obvious. Now she needed to figure out where she was. Beneath her bare feet she could feel paper, and if she listened hard enough she could hear talking, albeit muffled. Before she could figure out what to do next, a door slammed open from somewhere to her left. _

_"Ah, I see you're awake now~!" An exuberant voice called out._

_She whirled around and got into a fighting stance, her feet spread out and hands in front of her chest._

_"Now, now, Annanell, no need to get defensive!" She- that voice was too girly to be a guy's- called. Nella growled at her given name._

_"I go by Nella for a reason, whore." Nella replied spitefully. She could hear the woman drop to the floor with a thud._

_"Now, why would such a young lady know such vulgar language?" The unnamed woman called out. "And I'm not a whore! I'll have you know, I'm not even of the female gender!" _

_Nella snorted. "Believe whatever you want, whore."_

_"Chief..." Another voice called out- Nella would have to get their names soon- with a heavy Australian accent._

_"Yes, Reever dear?" The girly voice called out again._

_Reever, as he was now named, sighed in exasperation. "We have to take Nella down to see Hevlaska, don't we? Also, shouldn't you introduce yourself to our new Exorcist?"_

_A moment of awkward silence passed through the room. _

_"Oh, right, Reever! Let's take her down now!" She/He yelled as she/he ran out of the room, ignoring the second question._

_Reever sighed. "I'm sorry for him," He said. "That was Supervisor Komui Lee, Head of the European Branch of the Black Order. I'm Section Head Reever Warham of the Science division." Reever took Nella's hand in his own to lead her down the twisting halls of Headquarters. _

_As they walked, Reever gave Nella a Ru down on everything in the the Black Order. "Hevlaska, who we're going to meet now, will test your synchronization rate with your Innocence. The synchro rate will tell us how well you are able to perform with your Innocence. The- Ah, we're here!" _

_Reever helped her onto the platform, which quickly raced downwards as soon as she had landed on it. Soon enough, though, it had slowed down and come to a stop._

_"A new Exorcist?' A new voice asked. "Hmmm... We'll just have to see..." Nella felt shivers travel down her spine at the words. Sudddenly, though, she felt her feet lift off of the platform as tendrils snaked up and down her arms and legs. _

_"Wh-What's happening?" Nella cried out. "Get me d-down from here!"_

_"Nella, relax! That's Hevlaska!" She hears the she-man, Komui, call out._

_Nella relaxed slightly, but still kept her guard up. The tendrils around her body weren't cold, but not necessarily warm, either. Still, Nella couldn't stop a slight shiver from traveling down her spine._

_Meanwhile, Hevlaska was spitting out percents. "43%... 57%... 63%... 72%... 85%... 87%... 92% is her synchronization rate." Hevlaska told them all as she set Nella down._

_Komui was astonished. "93%?! Are you sure, Hevlaska? I mean, in a girl this young..." He trailed off at the end. _

_Nella heard Hevlaska chuckle. "I am sure, Komui. When have I ever been wrong?"_

_Suddenly, a thought struck Reever. "Hey, Nella?" At herslight nod to continue, he finished his thought. "You never told us what your Innocence... Would you mind?"_

_Nella froze for a second. Show them her Innocence? What harm would that do? _

_So Nella started to unwind the worn cloth around her head and pulled it off._

* * *

**_So I thought about leaving it off right here..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_But well..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_*Looks behind to see angry people with pitchforks and knives and daggers and swords and were those... Rats?* You get the idea. Continue!_**

* * *

_To reveal closed eyes. Over her right eye was a scar. It was pitch black, starting over her eyebrow with a crescent moon, then traveling downwards and ending on her cheek. With her eyes closed, they couldn't distinguish any other features. But then she opened them. Her entire eye was milky white, as if covered by a thick sheet of white. Though, if you looked close enough, there was a slight silver color at the center. _

_What Nella said next was so quiet, they almost didn't catch it. "Crystalline Tears." Tears, tinged with red blood, flowed out of her eyes. Her eyes then glowed a light blue, and the 'tears' did the same. They all shot forward then, one big blob with a few star-like drops following. They moved as one, attacking invisible enemies. _

_As Reever, Komui, and Hevlaske watched, entrances, Nella took this time to look around. While her Innocence was the only time she could truly see the world. She looked over to Reever and Komui first. One was a tall man of Asian decent, most likely Chinese. He had dark hair with a purple tint, in a long ponytail. He was dressed in military-style clothing, all stark white, with a beret on the top of his head. _

_The other was a tall man, with spiky blond hair. He wore a long white overcoat with a white shirt and black pants underneath. He also had a tie circling his neck, and a headphone sitting over his left ear. _

_Nella gasped as her knees buckled and she collapsed to the ground. The sound of her hitting the platform snapped the others out of their entrancement, and their attention turned to her. _

_"Someone, call the Medical Department!" She heard footsteps, and Komui's face came into view, lifting her head from the ground. "Don't worry, you'll be alright..." She heard, before falling into the darkness of unconsciousness. _

_*FlaskBack End*_

* * *

_**Okay, well, this is the actual end. The next chapter will be almost all Allen and Nella, called "Mr. Drama Queen" Ill try to keep that one a little more light-hearted, but no promises. **_

_**Also, to all of you who read the original chapter: Sorry. I read through it, and I just didn't like it. So I changed it. So... Yeah. Sorry. **_


	2. We're Not Dating!

**Disclaimer: If I owned D. Gray-Man, I wouldn't be writing FanFiction, now would I?**

"So what happened after you blacked out?" Allen asked his twin. Right now, they were walking through a town called 'Vaneli'. Why, you ask? They were looking for Allen's golem, Timcampy. (Well, he was Cross's golem, but whatever.) He had gotten eaten by a random cat. Again. (Nella was told that this happened quite often.)

Nella turned to the left to face him and wiggled her eyebrows. "You'll just have to wait and see," She replied. Allen sighed and smiled, knowing he wouldn't get an answer out of her.

A flash of something orange caught his eye. "There!" He yelled triumphantly. He grabbed Nella's hand and dragged her over to an abandoned building. It was old and rotting, so caution was a high priority. Another flash of orange caught his eye. _'Forget caution,'_ Allen thought. He raced forward and grabbed the cat with his left hand.

Or so he thought...

What he thought was a cat was actually a woman. A police officer, he realized as he saw her hat. She was about twenty, with long, bright strawberry a colored* hair and calming brown eyes. Allen was surprised, to say the least, when he realized his hand was tightened around her neck. Allen was even more surprised when she pulled out handcuffs and cuffed the wrist holding onto her. Those warm eyes were feeling pretty cold right now...

"W-Wait!" Allen cried, letting her go. "I'm so sorry! I thought you were the cat I was chasing, and I just kind of grabbed you, and now I'm freaking out, and I'm so, _so _sorry!" Allen rambled. He tended to ramble when he was in situations with police. Like now.

"Hey, Allen!" An extremely familiar voice called out. A voice that, right now, sounded like angels singing from the heavens above.

"Nella!" Allen called out joyfully, tears streaming down his face.

"I found the cat!" She yelled, coming into the room.

Nella paused in the doorway, the cloth usually covering her eyes hanging around her neck, and eyes a dark green.

"What...?" Nella asked. She turned to the officer. "Is going on here...?"

Nella looked around the room. "Wait..." She turned back to them with a malicious smile. "Are you two dating? Because if you are, I want to plan your wedding. Although, you do look a little old for Allen..." She turned to the officer, who was turning a bright shade of red. "You haven't done _that _yet, right? I'm not even sure he knows about the birds and the bees..."

Now Allen was turning colors. First a bright shade of crimson, then... Well, a brighter shade of red. I can't think of one though, so just use your imagination.

"Th-That's not it..." He heard the officer stutter. "W-we haven't even met yet... I don't even know his name..."

Nella turned back to them, furious. "Wait, you havn't even met yet and you're dating?! That's so messed up!" She ranted, clearly pissed.

"N-no!" Allen stuttered. We're not dating!" He yelled, successfully stopping her rant.

"Oh. Really?" Nella asked clueless. Allen face palmed.

Suddenly, though, they heard a scream. Nella turned and bolted down the steps she had so recently come up, Moa following close behind. The came just in time to see Moa's partner burst into dust, spreading around a purple, toxic poison. Nella covered Moa's mouth and nose before she inhaled too much poison, but she had already blacked out.

Nella looked behind her to see Allen standing there, silently pleading for help. Nella knew that she had already used her Innocence for too long, and it was taking its toll on her. Nella fell uncouncious.

***FLASHBACK***

_"Wh-where am I?" Nella asked as she woke up. She sat up and looked around. She was in a white room, with white beds and white sheets and white walls and white everything. Except for the floor. That was black. Kind of like Nella, with her white skin, hair, and eyes, but a black scar._

_"You're in the Hospital Ward of the Black Order." A woman replied as she walked up to Nella. She was wearing a high-collared gray shirt with buttons on the side, and over it was a plain black dress and a normal apron that nurses wear. She had her sandy blonde hair tightly tied on the top of her head with a small nurse's hat on top. "I am the Head Nurse here. You can just call me Matron."_

_"O-oh..." Nella replied. Then she remembered something. "What happened after I blacked out?"_

_"Not so fast," The Head Nurse said. "You are not allowed to get up from your bed until I say so."_

_"But what happened?" Nella persisted, falling back down. She spoke again as she realized something. "And why is my Innocence still activated? I thought it would have deactivated once I fell unconscious."_

_"Well," Matron replied. "After you fell, Komui realized that you had overexerted yourself and freaked out. He tried to pick you up but couldn't, seeing as he was so nervous. Reever then suggested that he carry you instead of Komui, but Komui denied. He still tried to pick you up, so Reever had to punch Komui and run off with you while Komui was dazed."_

_Nella giggled, though it made her head pound a bit. And, though involuntarily, she winced. Matron sighed. _

_"Nella, dear, you must deactivate now. Being activated for this long has already taken a toll on your body. It explains why you've been out so long." _

_"How long have I been out? Nella asked. _

_Matron hesitated before replying. "One week."_

_"One week!?" Nella screamed. Well, tried to anyway. She ended up in coughing fit._

_Matron ignored her outburst and continued her earlier quest. "Nella, dear, you must deactivate before you pass out again."_

_Nella understood what Matron meant, she could already feel unconsciousness coming back around. She willed her innocence to deactivate, and felt pain Nella didn't knew she had dissapear- and just in time, seeing as she fell asleep right after._

_A man in the cornor chuckled, knowing that someday she would be an amazing pawn in this complicated game of chess. Leverrier left the Hospital Ward to visit little Linalee Lee, still strapped down on her bed in a cell._

* * *

**Kind of an abrupt ending, right? So, with the thing about Nella's past... At the end of almost every chapter, you'll see a bit of Nella's past. Nice deal, right? Wrong. Every bit of Nella's past will be told in bits and end in cliffhangers. **

***- I made Moa's hair orange cuz... Well... You can't very easily mistake brown for orange, now can you? Although, I guess I could have made the cat brown...**

**And I changed my username! Instead of that really long CelestialGoddessFT, its now plain and simple Demi-Fae.**

**Just to make this clear, my updates ate completely random. I might update two or three chapters in an hour, or two months later. But I swear on my grave that I will never wait a year to update. Honestly. Feel free to slap me or send me a PM to remind me.**

**Also, any and all suggestions are welcome! Think Nella should ne the 14th instead of Allen? Tell me! Make Road be purified by Allen/Nella and become an exorcist? Submit it! Make Komui gay and in a serious relationship with Kanda? ...Okay, not that one, but you get my point.**

**Yomi, minaoshi!**


	3. Mr Drama Queen

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Other than, you know, the stuff that I own.**_

Moa woke up, startled. She looked confused for a second, before remembering all that had happened. Allen, Nella, the cat... Charles... Moa shook her head, ridding herself of such thoughts, when the door next to the bench she was laying on opened with a slam.

"Ah, Moa, you're awake!" James beamed at her. "The Chief wants to see you on the interrogation room."

Moa nodded to show that she understood, before whispering, "But... Charles..."

James bowed his head and told Moa, "No one blames you, it was just a mistake. Anyway, you should go , the Chief's getting upset.

Moa nodded, gathering up her coat which had formerly acted as her pillow, and walked into the interrogation room. Moa did a double take once she entered the room- She had expected a criminal, not the two teens from earlier. Inside the room was a long table, at the end of which was Allen. His tan overcoat was cross the back of the black chair, revealing black slacks and a white button up dress shirt at the top of which was a red ribbon tied around his 's hands were in the air, and he had a sheepish smile on his face.

Nella was sitting next to her brother, bit she looked disgruntled. Her hair, which had previously been down, was now held on a high ponytail with a black ribbon. Her cloak was still fastened on place by the golden chain around her kneck, but the silver vest had been taken off. Her white tank top was what most of the other men were staring at in the room, seeing as they couldn't get a glimpse of her legs under her black cargo pants. Around Nella's eyes was the white cloth blindfold. Moa felt ticked off at the fact, men taking advantage of a blind girl.

'Wait...' Moa thought. When Nella had burst into the room with the cat, the white blindfold had been around her neck, not on the face. And now that she thought about it, the golden pocket watch that had previously hung on the silver vest was now in her hand, open, almost as if she could read it.

Moa had no more time to dwell on that fact, seeing as the chief had noticed Moa now.

"Ah, Detective Moore*!" The Chief beamed as he saw Moa. "We have caught the perpetrators who killed Charles, now we just need you as a witness to tell us what happened so we can prosecute them!"

Allen blanched, startled. "But sir-" He started talking.

"No buts about it, mister! You're going to jail for a long time, seeing as you killed all those people!" Chief looked triumphant at the fact that he had caught two murderers- He might even be rewarded with a raise!

"But sir-" Allen tried to interject again. Nella sighed, placing the pocketwatch into her cargo pants and leaned back on her chair, not caring if it was 'unladylike'.

"Trying to prove yourself innocent, are we?" Chief didn't wait for a reply. "Well, then, care to explain the distance on your hand? It isn't blood, is it?" Chief grabbed Allen's hands that Allen had put down on the table. Nella put the chair back on all four legs.

"No-" Allen started once again. Moa sighed, thinking of a way to interest without interrupting.

Nella stood up, hands placed firmly on the table, leaning forward slightly. She had a pissed look on her face, a sneer where a smile usually would have been. Unfortunately, the effect was ruined by the slight jiggling of her breasts, as most men were staring at them. "Okay, that's it! We have tried to be patient, giving you time to let us explain, but my patience is up! You little shits better listen up! At the time Charles was killed, both Allen I were with Moa Moore. She had handcuffed Allen to a bar, thinking he was the perp! I had walked in with the cat that had eaten an important thing of Allen's, and our suitcases! After that, we talked a bit, explaining that we were travelers, and then Charles was killed. Besides, we couldn't have killed him, there were bullet holed in the building the size of my head! The only thing we have close to that size is the damn cat!" Nella screamed. She huffed a few times, before quietly sitting back down in her seat and taking out her pocketwatch again.

All of the officers in the room looked surprised at Nella's outburst, Chief the most. He hasn't thought a young lady like that would behave in such a way. Allen just sighed, relived Nella hadn't done anything worse.

"U-Uhm. Yes, of course. Moore, is this true?" Chief turned to Moa and asked once she nodded, he sighed. "I see... James, assemble the **(Avengers!) **rest of the team and take them to the church. James nodded as he left the room, relieved that he didn't have to stay any longer. Moa was just about to leave as well, bit was stopped as Chief said her name.

"Moore, I trust you will be able to take these two to your home and keep an eye on them?" Chief left before she had a chance to reply.

Nella snapped her watch shut and turned to Allen. "We have five hours and thirty-seven minutes to take care of this Akuma, Allen. After that we will have twenty-three minutes to eat and seven hours of sleep until the next train departs." Nella sighed. "Time is money, nii-san*. And you know how Mich money is worth." Nella put her vest back on and tucked the watch in her breast pocket.

"Well, Moa, I guess we ought to go now... Be fore she gets any more irritable." Allen said under his breath.

Nella turned around with a murderous sneer. "What was that, nii-san?"

"N-nothing, Imouto*..."

Moa sighed as she watched the two. This was going to be a long night.

**~~~JUST A LITTLE LINEBREAK THAT SHIPS YULLA~~~**

Moa walked into her house, the twins behind her. They weren't bickering this time, though, because Moa had given them both bruises last time when they pushed her into the river on the way to her house. Luckily, though, it was warm so she had dried quickly. It helped that Nella had given Moa her cloak- the one with the cross.

"Brother?" Moa called as she entered her small apartment. Why was it called that, anyway, when they were so close together? She would never know. "Brother Mark?" Moa called again as she entered.

Moa sighed as she saw her brother, sitting in his wheelchair. Mark looked horrible, his brown stringy hair falling in front of his sunken eyes and bowed head. Moa also noticed the tray of uneaten food on the table a few feet from him.

"Mark, you really must eat. Do you think Claire would want to see you like this? Wasting away after her death?" Moa knew it was a low blow, but she needed her sister's fiancee to eat. Mark didn't say a word, barely moved. Moa sighed, giving up. Just then she heard a crash, and turned. The twins who had just been there had disappeared.

Moa stalked into the hallway to scold them. "And where were you two going to go? Back to the church? I hope not!"

Allen complained from the ground, the cat purring on top of him. "Oh, come on! Just for s few minutes?" Nella giggled beside Allen on the floor, before pouting when a painting from the wall fell on top of her head. Moa wondered if Nella was bipolar, remembering what she screamed at the Chief.

"Ouch!" Nella grumbled while rubbing her head, hoping to relieve some pressure. Allen laughed at her as he got up, holding the cat with his right arm.. "Allen-nii-san! That's not nice!" But Nella took the hand he was offering her anyway.

Moa motioned for them to follow her, and Nella latched herself to Allen's left arm. The twins followed Moa as far as the doorway before Allen froze.

"Akuma," He whispered, just barely high enough for Moa to hear. Allen's normally silver-gray eye was now black, with two red circles around it. Allen covered his eye with his left hand before Moa had a chance to see it.

She whirled around on the two, whipping Nella with her long, orange hair. Moa muttered an apology to her, before resuming what she was going to say. "You don't actually believe in those thongs, do you? Akuma are just made-up demons to explain sickness, disease, and natural diseases."

Nella giggled before explaining. "We're talking about a different kind of Akuma, a weapon." Nella launched into her explanation, not giving Moa a chance to ask what she meant. "The way an Akuma is made is fairly easily, but incredibly disgusting. When someone loses a loved one and is mourning, the Millennium Earl visits them with a skeleton. He then offers to bring back said loved one from the grave, and all they have to do is yell the name of the person they want to bring back. It works, but at a price. The Earl will then command the Akuma to take the body of the person. And what I mean by that is the skeleton will kill the body of the person and insert themselves through the mouth." Nella rubbed her own, thinking of the pain that would cause. "Pleasant, isn't it? I always wondered how the body wouldn't rot."

Allen was still frozen, staring at Mark. "Nella, Akuma." Allen reminded her.

"Of course, nii-san. Do you me to destroy it, or should you?" Nella asked him. She continued without waiting for Allen to answer. "I don't necessarily want to, so you can."

Before either of them could do a thing, Mark erupted- But no blood came out. Above where Mark once was, a round balloon with multiple cannons and other weapons sticking out in every direction floated. The face, or what Moa assumed was the face, was a white mask with red tears streaming down, giving it the illusion of crying.

"Watch out!" Nella screamed as the thing- Akuma- shot a single, long, purple bullet. Nella grabbed Moa, hands wrapped around Moa's body, with her back to the Akuma just as Allen jumped in front of both of them, uncovered his eye, and caught the bullet. The force from the bullet threw them all through several walls, Nella's arms preventing Moa's back from breaking.

When they came through the last wall, Moa noticed that they were back in the abandoned church. Allen quickly got off of Nella, careful not to let the bullet touch anything. Moa watched as the cat in Allen's arm was slowly covered in stars before bursting into dust.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you," Allen whispered. Moa was horrified, before remembering about Nella. Apparently Allen did, too. He nodded down at his sister. Moa leaned forward slowly to let Nella's arms fall down gently. Allen caught Nella as she fell backwards, laying her gently on the hard rock ground.

"Is she alright?" Moa inquired as she kneeled next to the blind teen.

Her brother shrugged as he reached inside of his case and pulled out bandages. He noticed Moa's look and explained. "When your job is to hunt Akuma until you die or lose your Innocence, you learn yo bring bandages everywhere."

As Allen started to wrap Bella's forearms and wrists, Moa could see that she definitely was not fine. Bella had broken at least three fingers, her left wrist, and both bones in her right forearm. Moa's eyes widened considerably, and covered her mouth so as to not let a gasp escape. A would of that caliber would take at least a few months to heal, no matter how amazing the doctor.

When Allen was finished bandaging Nella's arms, she had woken up. "Again?" Nella's asked, not rising her head in the slightest.

"Yes," Allen replied. "At least five broken bones." Allen and Nella sighed in perfect harmony.

Just then, Brother Mark- no, the Akuma. This thing was not her brother. The Akuma flew through the hole the trio had come through a minute or two ago. At the same time, Chief and his men burst through the door.

"We have caught you, nasty perpetrator! Prepare for justice!" He yelled as the men filed in behind him. As soon as the Chief looked at the creature he was talking to, all the color dissapeared from his face. "Wh-What is that?" Were Chief's last words before the Akuma decided to fire at the small group of about twenty, deciding them to be the larger group.

"N-No, stop it!" Moa yelled as the Akuma bullets rained on the unsuspecting men, and slowly but surely pentacles appeared on the men before they burst into dust, leaving only the uniforms behind. Moa turned on the Akuma angrily. "Why won't you stop killing them? They wee innocent, they didn't have to die!" Moa would have gone on longer, if Nella didn't stop her.

"Remember what I said before, Moa? The Akuma don't have a free will of their own, the souls inside them are trapped by the Earl. They didn't want to kill those people. Even as Nella said this, Moa noticed that Nella's white cloth dampened with tears.

As the girls talked, Allen stepped forward. He whispered, "Innocence, activate." As Moalooked toward him. Allen's left arm then transformed into a long silver claw, reswmbling a monkey's arm on how low it was. On the back of the claw was a cross, glowimg bright with green fire. "Pitiful Akuma, let your soul be saved." Allen spoke again as he swung his claw at the Akuma, and it burst into nothingness.

"Always the Drama Queen, nii-san." Nella whispered and then the three of them sat in silence, honoring the dead.

* * *

_Nella sat at the lunch table in the Black Order's mess hall, devouring all the food before her as Jerry made even more. The Finders sat in ward silence, watching the twelve-year-old before them devour more food than fifety full-grown men. Many Finders had already left, running to the restrooms to empty the contents of their stomachs. _

_Suddenly, the clomp-clomp-clomp of muffles footsteps was heard being Nella. _

_"Really, you shouldn't eat so much, you're making the Finders sick." A teen's voice was heard behind Nella._

_"I will eat as much as I damn please." Nella replied quickly, before resuming to stuff her face. _

_Nella heard the teen who had spoken hit the ground with a thud. "A young lady like you shouldn't speak such vulgar language!" Came a strangled voice from the ground. _

_Nella snorted. "Funny, that's what the whore said."_

_The guy- or that's what she assumed he was- hit the ground again, this time not speaking up. Nella finished the rest of her lunch I'm peace, before going back to the training room to meet with her Master, Froi Tiedoll. _

* * *

**I know, crappy ending. Do you know who Nella just met? Thats right, I'm not telling! You can probably guess. So I might not be doing Nella's past every chapter, especially after a super long chapter, an awesome cliffhanger, or just an awesome ending in general. Anyway, most of these little snippets will be meeting other people, or other significant memories. On fact, the next person she meets will be Kanda! And then after that, their bonding... Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!**

**Nii-san*- Older Brother in Japanese**

**Imouto*- Little Sister in Japanese. Don't add -Chan or -kun to the end, otherwise it means you look down on them, imouto-san is used to refer to another's little sister.**

**Yomi, Minaoshi!**


End file.
